


all I ever wanted to be (was an elevator operator)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [37]
Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Suspenders. All the best operators wear them.”





	all I ever wanted to be (was an elevator operator)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Any/Any - operator.

“You know, if they would’ve given me that elevator operator job at B. Altman, _I_ would’ve been the one wearing those things,” Midge says, waving her hands at the general vicinity of Susie’s waist.

Susie takes a puff off her cigarette and scuffles at the scrambled eggs on her stove with a dented spatula. “What, pants? I sure fucking hope so. You think you need a ball gown to push buttons?”

“Not the _pants_ ,” Midge says, though she thinks a velvet skirt suit would be quite the look for the store’s first _lady_ operator. “The suspenders. All the best operators wear them.”

“Did you take a poll? Subscribe to the newsletter?” Susie brings a plate of too-dry eggs and an ashtray over to the Murphy bed where Midge is still tangled up in the blankets. “Attend the bi-weekly meeting of New York’s finest operators and the ones who lifted before them?”

“I think they’re sexy,” Midge says. She winds her hand through one of the suspenders that hang around Susie’s hips and tugs her down onto the bed. “Maybe I _wouldn’t_ be able to wear them in the elevator. The seduction would be overwhelming. I’d have so many admirers I’d become distracted and send people plummeting to their deaths.” She grins and Susie melts, but just a little. “Can you imagine?”

“So modest,” Susie grumbles, but leans down for a kiss. “Mrs. Maisel, everyone. The Manhattan Elevator Murderess.”

“Introduce me like _that_ tonight,” Midge says, and eagerly returns the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Courtney Barnett's "Elevator Operator."


End file.
